The Upside of Bloodbending
by Kanna37
Summary: There's always a silver lining in any dark cloud. Katara finds the silver lining to bloodbending. Rated for innuendo.


**The _Up_side of Bloodbending**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, I'm just character-bending them for my own twisted amusement.

~oOo~

If someone had asked Katara two years ago if there was any good use for bloodbending she would probably have slapped whoever was doing the asking. After all, bloodbending was developed by a madwoman to be used as a weapon against the very tenets of free will. The only two times she'd used it back when she'd learned she _could _do it had left her feeling terribly guilty and conflicted.

But that was back before she'd hit on the _one thing_ that might just make it useful.

That was also back before she had a very hot fiance to use it on.

Are you starting to get the drift?

She loved her fiance with every bit of herself, there was no question about that. Aang was it for her, her first love and the one who was her only love, and that would never change. And she knew that he felt the same – those beautiful eyes of his were completely transparent when it came to showing his feelings, and they'd always simply glowed with adoration when he looked at her, from the very moment he'd first opened them and met her gaze those three years ago.

But he _was_ a monk, and because of that he was a bit shy when it came to certain matters. Oh, he had no problem kissing the daylights out of her, and more often than not he could make her blush at the drop of a hat. He was also an incorrigible flirt – but when it came to moving anything into a deeper realm he got seriously nervous.

He wasn't a child anymore. He was a man by his cultures standards now at fifteen, and even the water tribe considered him an adult. It wasn't that he didn't want her, either, because she knew quite well – from personal experience – that he did. Badly. Apparently, however, he was so terrified of messing their first time up, scared to death that if he did she'd leave him and go find someone else, that he just couldn't keep 'it' up.

This was where her talents in bloodbending just might come in handy.

The idea had come to her out of the blue one day when she was having a girl's day out with her sister-in-law Suki and Toph. Now, anyone who's ever had a girl's day out knows that the things that get discussed can get very descriptive and intimate, and they were no different. A random comment about the 'blood rushing to a man's parts when they got hot and bothered' caught her attention and she blinked as the thought passed through her now warped mind accompanied by the visual it inspired... and Katara was on the floor laughing like she'd just gone insane before anyone could even draw another breath.

Of course, with a reaction like that there was no way she was going to be allowed to get away without spilling her guts to the other two, and before long they were all laughing hysterically.

"Damn, Sugar Queen," Toph chortled, "that's what I'm talking 'bout! You're beginning to make me wish _I_ was a waterbender! Can you imagine messing with a bunch of guy's heads – err... literally?" she smirked. "Like... you could walk into a tavern and suddenly every guy in the place would be falling down dizzy on top of drunk as all their blood relocated south of the border! It would be a hoot! Can you imagine how quiet it would go for a moment before the screaming would begin?"

"Ye-yeah," Suki gasped in between bouts of giggles, "or when your guy is being a jerk and say... flirting with someone else, you could instantly regain his attention by making _him_ stand at 'attention', if you know what I mean. Make him remember _exactly_ who he's supposed to be flirting with!"

Katara turned a little green at thought of Suki making her brother 'stand at attention' – _oogies! - _but then she frowned. "Wait, wait, wait... has Sokka done that? Flirted with some other girl?" she asked, outraged. "That total jerk!"

Her sister-in-law waved her sudden righteous fury off with a laugh. "Oh, you know your brother. It's nothing big, he just gets a little flirty once in a while with some of the fangirls. He's not serious or anything and I know that, but still... sometimes it would be nice to have benefit of such a 'skill' to remind him of who he's supposed to be keeping happy."

"Oh, I'm sure you already have your ways, Suki," she rolled her eyes as Toph snickered.

Suki managed to look smug and demure all at the same time. "Well," she began modestly, "I _have_ learned a few tricks."

The blind earthbender reached over and punched her in the arm approvingly. "I knew there was a reason I liked you! Sokka needs someone strong to keep him in line," she snorted as she folded her arms over her chest. Her much _developed_ chest.

Toph had definitely grown in the two years since the war, and men certainly noticed everywhere she went – which was usually the aforementioned taverns or Iroh's tea shop when she wasn't teaching at her metalbending school or with them on some new mission. Maybe it was a good thing the young woman _wasn't_ a waterbender, Katara mused, because with her sense of humor she'd be using bloodbending on pretty much every guy she passed just to cause an uproar. And with her looks and figure it wasn't like she even needed the assistance, because she probably got that reaction from a lot of them all on her own, anyway.

"What about you, Katara? Aang ever, you know, flirt with some other girl?" Toph asked.

She smiled smugly with a complacent shake of her head. "Nope. Actually, he can kinda be a little oblivious about things like that. Lots of girls try to flirt with him, you know he has that fan club with chapters in just about every village, town, and city in the world, but he just doesn't seem to notice most of the time. Which is a good thing for his health, because if I caught him noticing it _too_ much I might just use bloodbending on him in the opposite direction, if you catch my drift," she giggled, the mental picture of a horrified Aang when his 'parts' suddenly stopped cooperating at all making her want to just die laughing on the spot.

Suki blinked. "Opposite direction?"

"Yeah, you know... make sure it _doesn't_ stand at attention – even when he wants it to."

Now it was Toph's turn to hit the floor, the raven-haired young woman hooting like a hyena-lizard. "Oh, spirits," she gasped, "that's even better! Man, Katara, I didn't know you had it in you! We have _got_ to go to a tavern together some night so I can see this in action," she managed to choke out between bouts of boisterous laughter.

"Count me in!" Suki yelled gleefully, joining her friends in their mirth. "We can have a girl's _night_ out!"

The waterbender just shook her head and the banter between the three continued as their attendants listened with unconcealed interest. After all, it wasn't often that they got to hear such tasty gossip about the Avatar and his girlfriend and their just-as-famous friends and family – and straight from the sources, too!

~A~

Later on that night Katara introduced her fiance to her newly discovered 'talent', and when it was all over he had to admit that there was most definitely an 'upside' to bloodbending.

Not that she ever had to use it on him again, because once that all-important and terrifying first time was over and his nervousness was conquered he was peeling her out of her clothes every chance he got – even in places he really shouldn't be.

She was beginning to wonder if she would end up having to _make_ him 'stand down' just so she could get some rest...

Because she'd managed to turn her shy monk of a fiance into a sexaholic... overnight.

_And that, folks, is the 'downside' of bloodbending..._

~A~

A/N: Yes, I'm just that twisted. Actually, my whole family is. Living with my family is like living a half-hour sitcom – one-liners and sarcasm just zipping by practically every moment of the day. If you don't have a wild sense of humor then you won't get along with any of us... I even managed to warp my kids in the same way, and now it gets even crazier at my house. But we have a hell of a lot of fun while we're at it!


End file.
